


What Is Right For Us

by kfiorino



Category: Daforge, Geordi La Forge - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Deep Throating, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfiorino/pseuds/kfiorino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi is forced to come out to Data. Little does he know, his Android friend has just discovered some of his own newfound human emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Right For Us

Geordi rolled back and poked his head out from underneath his work in engineering. Standing over him was his favorite Android.

      "Hello Geordi."

      "Hey Data how's it going?"

      "By 'it' what are you referring to?" Geordi smiled. There were just some things his friend would never understand about humans. There were so many things he wished to teach him.

      "How long have you been standing there?"

      "12 minutes and 41 seconds." The poor guy was far too literal.

      "And you didn't let me know?"

      "It would be rude to interrupt a man's work. Also I enjoy watching you." Geordi blushed. Sometimes Data could be quite charming without realizing it. Geordi didn’t like keeping secrets. He thought about Data but not in a strictly professional way. Geordi wished Data would see.

      "Thanks Data."

      "Geordi would it be permissible for me to take a look at those circuits?"

      "Of course buddy." Data held out his hand to help the other man up. What a very human thing to do. Geordi gripped Data as the unfathomable strength the Android possessed lifted him off his roller. He’d never thought about strength kinks before.  Geordi had never realized how soft Data’s skin was. He'd never felt such smooth bioplast in his life. Soong must have been some miracle worker. Actually no, he knew Soong was a miracle worker. Data's skins and hands were the most exquisite things Geordi had ever seen. They were as fresh alabaster. What other things did Data have that the young engineer was yet to discover? Once he was on his feet, Geordi regained his focus. Data bent down and began viewing his work. “Where did you learn that?”

“I am afraid I do not understand,” Data said from under the engine.

“Lending me a hand.” Data poked his head out.

“Geordi if you wanted me to lend you my hand you could have just inquired.” The Android reached for his detachable limb.

“No Data!” Geordi laughed, although he didn’t mind the thought of Data’s hands helping him out with other things. “I meant helping me up. It was...kind.”

“Humans do have such ways with words. As do you Geordi. Idioms, I never have quite grasped the concept.”

Anything that amounted to a complement for Data to say to Geordi always made his heart flutter. There was no doubt he felt strongly for Data. He felt nervous and comfortable and all around infatuated with the Android ever since they’d met.

"Did you mean that? I mean about the way I speak?”

“Why yes Geordi, I wouldn’t lie about such a foolish thing. Dr. Soong did give me the capability to lie but I have yet to see a use for it.”  Lucky bastard. Data crawled out from underneath the circuits. “As usual, fine work Geordi.” Geordi looked longingly to Data. He was happy his eyes were shielded. Data might have been able to detect his pupils dilating.  The two men turned around at the engine room door opening. Deanna.

“Hello friends, Geordi, Data.”

“Good afternoon counselor,” Data replied. “What can we do for you?”

“Well the Captain wanted me to check in with you Geordi on the progress of the...wow. Are you two feeling...normal?” Deanna looked the two up and down focusing her face on the Lieutenant.

“Geordi are you feeling...oh!” She gasped slightly. “Geordi La Forge.” Deanna blushed and smiled widely at Geordi. Shit, Geordi hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was. Fuck you Troi and your god damn psionics. Conceal it.

"I am unsure of what you are alluding to?" Data responded.

"No Data," she grinned. "You wouldn't. I'll just erm,” she fake coughed “...leave you two alone for awhile," she snickered as she walked back through the sliding doors. “You boys have fun! Be safe!”  

"Geordi would you please explain to me what the counselor was referring to a minute ago?"

"Sorry what...oh, right." There was no getting out of this one. Geordi was searingly pissed at Deanna. He was completely fucked now. It was either explain it now or run out and face it later. It was true the Android was persistent. "She was sensing certain...human emotions."

"I am afraid that is not specific enough." Geordi exhaled deeply. He didn’t want this.

“Lust Data.”

“Inquiry. Lust? Ah, to have a very strong sexual desire for someone.” Data cocked his head in confusion. “Geordi?”

“Horny, aroused, whatever you want to call it.”

“I do not understand, I am not feeling lustful therefore it is you who…,”

“Data I…” God he had backed himself into a hole.

“Geordi, I never knew you...felt that way. Towards me?” Geordi lowered his visored head and fled engineering as fast as he could.

“Geordi wait!” Geordi heard Data’s voice echoing down the corridor fading as he got further and further away. Geordi turned and put his back up against the door of his quarters. Data would follow him. Geordi just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Never to be seen again by any of the crew.  He didn’t want to come out now or ever.

“Geordi,” Data said quietly meeting his friend at his door.

“Data I can’t discuss this right now.” He’d known Data would follow him. He looked at him with those golden yearning eyes. “I did not mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset,” Really? That’s the best you could come up with? The guys not stupid! “Data just…,” Geordi said with his voice breaking, “leave ok? I’m sorry.”  As Geordi was about to turn into his quarters when he felt Data’s cold fingers stop him. He put pressure enough to push Geordi through the sensor activated door.

“Geordi I am not going anywhere. There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed.”

“Stop it Data,” Geordi fought him.

### “I am uneducated Geordi.” Data looked so innocent. “My positronic brain is incapable of decoding human emotion.”

### “Please Data I want to be alone!” Could he please just go away? He wasn’t ready for this. He’d never be ready for this.

“Geordi that is untrue.”

 

“Data!” Geordi was crying under his visor. Data wasn’t supposed to know. He was his friend. He shouldn’t feel this way towards him. But it was uncontrollable.

### “I did not detect the signs but as I am realizing them now.”

### “Data I’m disgusting. I know it. I’m sorry. I’m ashamed of it. I promise I would never…” Stop, his brain told him.

“I am aware Geordi. It is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“What are you talking about Data.” Excuse me?

 

“It has not occurred to me why I do what I do Geordi but I believe I understand now.” Geordi was baffled at what he was hearing. “I know little on affection Geordi but I believe you have romantic feeling for me do you not?”

“Data I…,” It wasn’t untrue!

“Is this considered to be a romantic gesture?” Data reached for Geordi’s hand. Cautiously he let him take it. Data brought it up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. The gesture made Geordi smile and become thoroughly embarrassed. What the fuck is going on?

“You...feel the same?”

“Geordi I was unaware of the correct way of going about these things to your friends. It was not my intention to pry or make any uncomfortable situations.”

“It’s not your fault Data.”

“Geordi. I feel bonded to you. I have been wanting to express it for sometime.” Geordi’s heart jumped. The impossible was possible.

Data’s head tilted slightly in the way it always did when he was accessing from his computer banks. “Ah. I believe this is proper technique?”

Geordi almost jumped when he saw Data leaning in to kiss him. This went from 0 to holy hot damn in about 10 minutes. Geordi was surprised about how dominate Data was when kissing. He nearly attacked Geordi’s lips and led them in a steady rhythm. He’d obviously done some extremely last minute research on kissing etiquette. More specifically, Geordi’s kissing etiquette. Data was in control and that worsened Geordi’s condition and Data knew it. He was worried Data could feel his need through his standard issued pants.

 

“Data are you sure about this. It doesn’t feel right.”

 

“Geordi this is right. It is right for me if it is right for you. True many others may not agree with it but for us, it is right. I may be an Android but I do have the capability of making my own decisions and this is one that I have thought through for a long time.”

 

“I know that but Data…you’re incapable of feeling…” Geordi hoped that wasn’t the wrong thing to say but was relieved when Data gave him a half smile. It was the most adorable attempt of a smile Geordi had ever seen. But Geordi had never seen one have to attempt a smile.

 

“Geordi it is very clear this is what you want. The physical signs are all there. As for myself, I am very fond of you and I wish to continue. Lately I’ve been feeling more human Geordi, and I have been wanting to tell you. I believe I would be most comfortable expressing my new found emotions with you.” Geordi needed to hear that. He needed hear his friend say those words. Confirmation that it wasn’t just to please him. That Data wanted it too. That it was right for them. Now he needed to have Data.

 

“Data are you educated in...sexual acts?” Saying it made Geordi turn crimson.

“Several techniques. Geordi, are you positive this is what you want? I am ready to continue.”

“Yes Data.”

“It is my understanding that humans, when in compromising situations tend to use a safe word? Is that correct?” Jesus Data you are the perfect partner.

“Yes,” he whispered. At this point he wanted to skip this bit but was appreciative in Data’s caution.

“I will select the random word to be Jamaica.” Geordi smiled and nodded at Data’s choice of word.

“Let us begin. Geordi, I do not understand the way humans choose to do these things.”

“Do whatever you think is right.” At this point Geordi didn’t give a fuck what it was. Data looked puzzled as he accessed his computers again.

“It has come to my attention that when humans are doing this for the first time it is customary to save penetral intercourse for later. In that cause I believe I know what to do. Data placed his hands on Geordi’s hips. Slowly he pushed him to the edge of the bed. Gradually he kneeled in front of Geordi. If he didn’t touch him soon his boner would rip a hole through the space time continuum.

Data slowly unzipped and pulled down Geordi’s uniform. It made him shiver. Data was agonisingly slow. Apparently not only was Data fully educated in sexual acts but also in the art of being a cock tease. Geordi struggled to maintain his composure as Data removed his underwear. Geordi sighed as Data began to massage his inner thighs.

“Do you want me to suck your dick Geordi?” The other man moaned hearing those words coming from his innocent Android. Dirty talk too! “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes! God yes!” he could not take any more anticipation.

“Very well.” Data began by licking up the length of the other man’s penis. At first touch Geordi was dazed. It had been too long since anyone had ever touched him let alone the most enticing Android he’d ever seen. Data teased him, suckling on his balls.

“Data!” It wasn’t enough. This was torture. “Please!” And with that the entirety of Geordi’s cock was deep throated into Data’s mouth. Geordi gaped at him, partly because he was in disbelief of his friend’s talent and partly because holy fucking shit Data was deep throating him. Geordi could hardly contain himself from thrusting his penis down his throat. After a few seconds Data slide his mouth off of Geordi’s length. Geordi gasped at the loss of touch.

“Do not hesitate Geordi. I do not have a gag reflex,” Geordi looked down at Data. His yellow eyes were lust filled and his other hand was working his own penis. “You can whatever you choose.” Data encouraged replacing his mouth back on his member and jerking himself off faster than any human could. With that Geordi violently began fucking Data’s throat full force grunting with each thrust. Data only took it gasping. His hand sped up on his cock as he choked on Geordi’s cock. If Data had been a human he would have surely been asphyxiated by now. Must have some air kink. Geordi was extraordinarily close to the edge as was Data. He couldn’t help himself. The warm wetness of Data’s tongue was driving him crazy.

“Data! Data, you’re so hot! Loving seeing you like this, love seeing you take my cock like a little slut…” Data hummed around the tip throwing Geordi over the edge.

“Oh fuck Data!” White hot bliss churned in Geordi’s stomach as he came down Data’s throat. Geordi threw his head in ecstasy as his eyes rolled into his head from under the visor. He heard Data moan and come as well.  

As both men came down from their highs Geordi slid onto the floor next to Data kissing him on the temple.

“That was…,” he huffed “You are amazing. God Data I love you.”

“Geordi, I believe I love you too.”

 

 

 


End file.
